Phoenix Wright Meet Chaos
by spiway
Summary: This is a story of what happens when Phoenix Wright goes to Japan.. or more specifically meets the harbinger of chaos.
1. Welcome To Nerima Part 1 Rewrite

AU: This is a rewrite of chapter 1. I've finally gotten a complaint so here comes the rewrite. Oh and to Jokulmorder thank you for giving me an excuse to rewrite this.. been wanting to do this for a while now. Don't worry nothing will change except for updated grammar errors, the lack of a script writing style and maybe a few additional scenes. The core story plot will stay the same. Well enjoy.

Welcome to Nerima Part 1

It's complete the best thing we were able to make.

Hey kekei you done in here.

Crap it's the principal you're going down.

Where are we going to put the body.

A certain fanged boy started walking through.

I know the perfect place.

* * *

><p>2:22 P.M.<p>

Japanese Airport

Two figures could be seen exiting from a Japanese airport. One was wearing a blue suit with a red tie in the middle. The other figure was smaller and was wearing a medium outfit. These two people were Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey.

"I still don't understand why we have to go to Japan for a year. Going to those classes were awful, especially after you kept on confusing Japanese with Chinese." Wright said. To this Maya said, "Don't be so wishywashy Nick, after all Detective Gumshoe spent that much time insisting that we go here and besides even with an American/Japanese dictionary and a teacher to guide you there step by step. You've gotta admit learning Japanese was that's all in the past. Right now we're in Japan and heading to uhhh."

Wright seeing as Maya didn't even know where they were going gave out a sigh and said, "Nerima."

"Right Nerima."

To this Wright decided to think of that time he read about the district they were going to and said, "Yeah I guess so, but I kinda heard that Nerima was weird. I heard that there are crazy kendoists, pandas that can pull signs up out of nowhere, chinese amazons, and a pervert that uses cherry bombs as a martial arts technique."

Maya thought up of all the things that they've been through and said, "It's nothing we can't handle."

Wright then agreed with Maya but was secretly thinking "What in the world made her say that. The worse that's happened to us is..." But then he remembered all of his clients and the various prosecutors he's faced. "Oh dear god what is wrong with my career. Hopefully Nerima won't make it even more weird."

Oh how wrong Wright would be.

5:34 P.M.

Tendo Dojo

After traveling all the way here they saw a sign that said Tendo dojo. "Maybe we can stay here for a bit Maya. I read that dojos sometimes offered their services to weary travelers." Wright said "But then again all of that was during the night." He secretly thought.

Maya responded by collapsing with a loud thud and then saying "That's the best idea you've had all day Nick. Maybe they can replenish my burger supply."

"I swear, don't girls watch their weight? She just stopped at a burger joint an hour ago." Wright thought with a sigh.

Wright started walking up to the dojo and knocked on the door. After a short a while some yelling was heard and the door opened, revealing a girl with a dark blue hair.

The girl looked around in annoyance. That look of annoyance turned into one of anger, but as soon as it appeared she sighed and it all disappeared. The girl then started to speak

"If you're another of Ranma's fiances you'll have to wait, because an awful thing has happened."

Maya opened her mouth and said, "Who's Ranma? And what's the awful thing that happened."

The girl sighed and motioned for them to come in.

A pigtailed boy wearing a red chinese shirt came out, "There you are Akane. We have to tell these idiots that there's no way Ryouga killed that crazy principal. Besides he was in your laaaaa NEVERMIND."

Akane got a look of confusion and said,"Huh he was in my what? Well I guess it can't be that important. What should we do Ranma?"(Note: the stress from having Ryouga arrested is making it so that she doesn't get that angry in this turnabout.)

Wright thought in his mind, "I don't care what she thinks. That did sound important. I think I'll make a memo of this."

MEMO ADDED TO COURT RECORD

"Well anyway why don't I try to prove your friends innocence, after all I am an attorney?"

"Are you sure we don't have that much yen?"

"If we win why don't we stay here for a while. And I'll only ask for a bit of yen."

Wright looked liked relieved when he the got the nod that confirmed a yes. Frankly he was starting to get afraid that they would have to stay under a bridge since he found out all the banks were closed and Maya spent all his money in the airport or to buy more burgers.

Wright saw a male figure approaching and guessed it was Akanes dad. His thoughts were proven true when she said this."Daddy can we let these people stay with us, in return they'll help Ryouga out on his case."

The human fountain thought about it for a while and decided to say no, when he remembered that the town committee was still hounding him on the master. The lad said he was a lawyer and maybe he could stop them.

"Sure as long as he helps me with something later." Wright nodded.

Akane sighed with releif. "Thank your for your help Mr. uhh"

"Wright."

Akane said more cheerfully, "Right, Mr. Wright. Oh wait we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Akane Tendo, this is Ranma this is my daddy, My sister Kasumi is out shopping right now and I don't know where Mr. Saotome is."

"What's with all the guests daddy."

Akane who thought getting into an argument over these new guests staying with us and about the money it would cost just said,"Oh and this is my other sister Nabiki.

"My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney and this is my assistant Maya Fey."

Maya got a grumpy look on her face and said,"Hello and don't listen to Mr. Blabbermouth over here.I'm not just an assistant. Nick here wouldn't be anything without me." "I resent that. Anyway what sort of trouble is your friend in?"

"You mean Ryouga? We're kinda not friends. Any who you better ask the cops, they know the case better than we do."

"I might as well go the scene of the crime. Maya you stay here and see if you can find out more about this case."

"You can count on me."

"Just don't ask Nabiki for information unless you have a lot of money." Ranma warned.

"Oh come on I'll give you guys a discount. I'll only charge 10,000 yen."

"You call that a discount." Everyone thought in their heads with a sweat drop.

8:30 P.M.

Furinkan High

"So this is Furinkan High. It sure has a lot of holes in the building. I better ask about the case from that cop over there."

"The case is pretty clean and cut. The suspect is Ryouga Hibiki. He is charged with murdering Kuno's dad, otherwise known as the principal of Furinkan High School. His backpack was found near the body, a witness saw him commit the crime, and he claims that he has someone to support him. His body was found near the school he was charged with."

A man in a kendo outfit suddenly appeared.

"Who are you? Wait tis not rude to ask for someone's name and not give your own? I am the Shooting Star of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno, age 18. To this a shooting star could be seen in the background. Are you here to help me defeat the foul sorcerer Ranma Saotome?

"What? No. My name is Phoenix Wright and what do you mean Ranma's a foul sorcerer."

"Well for one he used black magic to enslave my beloved pigtailed goddess and the fierce Akane Tendo. I swear on my title as the Blue Thunder (insert thunder backdrop) that I shall free them." "Didn't he just call himself the Shooting Star." Wright though with a sweat drop.

"Don't you mean Blue Blunder?"

"What who said that. Allow me to cut your impotent tongue with my noble blade.

Ranma then hopped out of the roof he was in. "Yeah, Mr. Wright don't trust anything he says, he should've gone to a mental ward years ago."

"What was that! We shall do battle." Kuno charged in with his sword prepared to finally free his pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo when Wright saw Ranma kick Kuno out into the next ward. Once this was done Ranma then began to roof hop home.

"Wow that something you don't see everyday. I guess I should try to find more clues."

"Hmm that look likes blood in a sword."

BLOODY SWORD ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD

"Those marks look like they were made from a pig, but they suddenly disappear right then and there."

MYSTERIOUS PIGMARKS ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD

"What's a teakettle doing here?"

TEAKETTLE ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD

"It's getting pretty late. I wonder how Maya is doing?"

SPLASH

"Those sprinklers sure can catch people off guard."

SPRINKLERS ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD

10:47 P.M.

Tendo Dojo

"So Maya how did the search here go? I was able to find some clues."

"Well Ryouga is supposed to be a super powered martial artist that can destroy things that aren't living with one finger due to an Amazon technique. He has a fierce rival with Ranma and a pigtailed girl. Often saying "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" whenever they see each other, but they usually help each other out when people are in danger, and he also has a crush on someone called Akari. Oh yeah he can also get lost looking for the bathroom."

Wright looked at Maya disbelievingly. "Are you sure some of that stuff wasn't made up?"

"Nope you can ask the people here yourself and besides I used this lie detector to find out for sure."

"You mean the one we got at the airport from the guy that was carrying a chicken?" Wright thought with a sweat drop.

RYOUGA'S INFORMATION WAS ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD

"Well that's about it. By the way what court am I going to?"

Nabiki popped out of nowhere.

"You're going to the one near Furinkan High, you can't miss it. By the way I'm going to tell you this now. If you want to win this case with the information you have, you need to get Ranma and Ryouga to reveal a harsh secret."

"What do you mean." Wright said with a look of worry in his face.

"You're a smart attorney. You'll be able to do it. It's about time that Akane opened her eyes to the real world."

Things in court record

MEMO  
>BLOODY SWORD<br>MYSTERIOUS PIGMARKS  
>TEA KETTLE<br>SPRINKLERS  
>RYOUGA'S INFORMATION<p>

AU: There we go it's been rewritten. Nothing important's been changed. Hope you enjoy and this doesn't give you aneurisms. Rewrites of 2 and 3 coming soon. Also about the Blue Thunder and Shooting Star thing, if you don't get it watch the part in the Ranma anime where Kuno introduces himself for the first time.


	2. Welcome To Nerima Part 2

Welcome to Nerima Part 2

8:30 A.M.

District Court

Wright, "What did Nabiki mean when she said that I would need to expose a devastating secret in order to win this case? I would have thought that there would be no secret too great in order to prove himself innocent. Was she lying? No I can't think that. If she charges people for information than it has to be accurate. Whatever this secret is it has to be pretty harsh if both Ranma and Ryouga are trying to keep it secret. Oh that reminds me I've never actually met my client. I wonder what kind of guy he is?"

As if on cue Ryouga suddenly appeared.

Ryouga, "Are you Mr. Wright?"

Wright, "Yes I am."

Ryouga, "I'm your client Ryouga Hibiki."(I don't know how, but Ranma this is all yout fault. In a rare wave of intelligence decided not to tell his attorney what he was thinking.)

Wight,(Okay like Mia said trust your client.)"It looks like we need to go in now."

Ryouga, "Okay. Let's go." Ryouga then started walking in the opposite direction.

Wright, (Guess Maya wasn't kidding when she said that he can get lost looking for the bathroom.)"How about I lead you in?"

Ryouga, "Fine."

9.00 A.M.

Courthouse

Judge, "My name is Sabu Kishimoto. We are here to prove the guilt of Ryouga Hibiki for the charge of killing Principal Kuno. Are the defense and prosecution ready?"

Wright and prosecutor, "Yes."

Judge Sabu, " Good, then we may now begin. Prosecution explain the case."

Prosecutor, "Yes your honor. Ryouga Hibiki is charged with killing Principal Kuno. He died of loss of blood due to many cuts on his body. A witness saw the suspect commit the crime and Ryouga's pack was found near the body."

RYOUGA'S PACK WAS ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD

AUTOPSY REPORT WAS ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD

Prosecutor, "Now that's out of the way. I call my witness Tatewaki Kuno."

Ranma (Shaking his head), "Not this nut case."

Wright, "Huh, Ranma when did you get here?"

Ranma, "I came in with your assistant."

Maya, "Heheh sorry we're late Nick."

Wright, "Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway."

Prosecutor," Your name and occupation?"

Kuno, "My name is Tatewaki Kuno The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High."

Ranma, "Don't you mean Blue Blunder?"

Kuno, "Don't call me that. Ahh if it isn't the foul sorcerer Ranma Saotome. Today is the day where your friend goes to jail, and the grief will cause to yield the bonds you have on the fair Akane Tendo."

Ranma, (That's weird. It look like he was finally able to get through that thick head of his that I hate him. There is definitely something wrong here.)

Ryouga, "He's not my friend!"

Ranma, "Yeah me and porkbutt over here ain't friends."

Kuno, "No matter. As a follower of the law he must still be punished."

Prosecutor, "Please no more idle chitchat. You may begin your testimony."

Kuno, "Very well."

WITNESS TESTIMONY

I was deep in my room meditating when I heard a cry of hiiiyah.

When I came to check it out I saw a sword in my father's body.

[Ranma,"I didn't know you could use a sword pig face."]

[Ryouga, "That's because I didn't Ramma!"]

I also saw a pack and a teakettle near the scene.

I then started to call the authorities and they identified the backpack belonging to the suspect over there.

I bear no ill will of the man who killed my crazy father.

He did a noble deed that day, but in accordance with the law he must be punished.

END

Wright,"What do you mean that the man who killed your father did a noble deed?"

Ranma,"Well he was totally insane. He always tried to get us into wacko haircuts. He was especially against my pigtail. He was also trying to make us do all sorts of stuff and when we took a stand he hired a crazy teacher/kid that drains our energy."

Ryouga, "I heard one of the teachers say that he lives only to annoy the heck out of his students."

Maya, "Wow. I sure am glad I'm not a student there. That place sounds like a living nightmare."

Kuno, "That man was no father of mine."

Wright, (Interesting. I better write this down.)

PRINCIAPAL KUNO'S INFORMATION WAS ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD

Judge Sabu, "The defense may begin it's cross examination."

Wright, "Thank you your honor."

WITNESS TESTIMONY

I was deep in my room meditating when I heard a cry of hiiyah.

HOLD IT

Wright, "What do you mean in your room?"

Kuno, " I apologize.I meant the kendo club house."

Wright, "Oh."

When I came to check it out I saw a sword sticking out of my father's body."

OBJECTION

PRESENT AUTOPSY REPORT

Wright, "Principal Kuno died of numerous cuts not just a stab wound."

OBJECTION

Prosecutor," He never said it was just a stab wound. For all we know he could've used it numerous times."

OBJECTION

PRESENT BLOODY SWORD

Wright," The sword in question is this sword correct?"

Kuno,"Yes that is the sword I saw."(But it looks a bit off.)

Wright, (That's weird? Wouldn't the detectives would already have it he if it was the murder weapon?)"But the blood in this sword only indicates a stab wound."

OBJECTION

Prosecutor, "For all we know he could have used the sword to stab him first. Then cut him numerous times with something else to cover for it."

OBJECTION

Wright, "You know there's something that's bothering me."

Judge Sabu, "And that would be?"

Wright, "Why would Ryouga need to use a sword to kill someone?"

Prosecutor, "What do you mean? Of course he would need to use something as a murder weapon. Do you have something else that say's otherwise?"

Wright, " Actually I do."

TAKE THAT

PRESENT RYOUGA'S INFORMATION

Wright, "According to the information that my assistant Maya took. Ryouga's a super powered martial artist. Why would someone as strong as Ryouga need a weapon to kill someone?"

OBJECTION

Prosecutor, "Do you have anyone to support those claims?"

HOLD IT

Ranma, "I support those claims. I've been on the receiving ends of those punches to know that he could kill the principal with one shot if he wanted to, and I've known him long enough to know that he holds back when he fights other people besides me."

Wright, (This is going great. If it keep up like this, then maybe I won't have to pressure Ranma and Ryouga to reveal their secret?) As if it were jinxed something just went wrong.

OBJECTION

Kuno, "I know someone who would deny those claims and humbly support me."

Prosecutor, "Okay. So who is it?"

Kuno, "I call up to the stand my beloved pigtailed girl."

Pigtailed Girl, "I'm here for you Kuno."

Wright, (Why does she seem so familiar?)

Kuno, "You have finally freed yourself from the vile Saotome."

Ranma, (What's he trying to pull here? And who is she!)

Prosecutor,"Your name and occupation?."

Pigtailed Girl, "Ranko Tendo. Student at Furinkan High."

Ranma and Ryouga, "That's not her."

Wright, "What do you mean?"

Ranma, "We're saying that there is no way in the world that that girl is Ranko."

Wright, (They seem so sure.) "But if that isn't Ranko then who is she?"

Ranma, "I don't know, but for some reason her movements look so familiar."

Wright, "Maya what do you think?"

Maya, "Well they seem so sure that she isn't Ranko. So maybe you should try and expose her."

Wright, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Maya, "Well you could always ask for personal information or something that only the real Ranko would know."

Ranma, "If you can get the court to doubt her, then I'll do the rest. Trust me; I know Ranko well enough that it seems we're the same person."

Wright,"Okay."

Judge Sabu, "You may testify for Mr. Kuno's claims that Ryouga Hibiki murdered his father."

Ranko, "Okay."

WITNESS TESTIMONY

Kuno always tells the truth no matter what.

He is one of the most greatest and honest people I've ever met.

And he unlike his father and sister is not insane."

END

Wright, "Uh is that it""

Prosectuor, "Yeah is that it?"

Ranko, "Yep."

Ranma, "I hope you guys don't mine, but I already see a flaw in that testimony."

Ryouga, "So do I."

Judge Sabu, "Oh. Then what is it."

Ranma, "Kuno {is} insane."

Ranko, "No he's not!"

Prosecutor, "Do you have any evidence to prove it?

Ranma, "Search Kuno and tell us what you find."

Judge Sabu, "Are you sure? If we don't find anything you will be penailzed."

Ryouga, "Mr. Wright accept those terms. Trust us, we know what we're doing."

Wright, "We accept those terms."

Judge Sabu, "You heard the man start searching Mr. Kuno."

Officer, "Sir. We found numerous pictures of a pigtailed girl with red hair and another girl with short blue hair."

Judge Sabu, "Is that all?"

Officer, "No sir. When we searched Mr. Tatewaki he was muttering something about Mr. Ranma over there being a foul sorcerer."

Ranma, "Do I look like a sorcerer to you?"

Judge Sabu, "No you don't, but you'll need more evidence then that to prove your point."

Ranma, "Well how about the fact that he made a speech that if you want to date the girl with short blue hair in the picture that you must defeat her in combat?"

Judge Sabu, "That's still not enough. If that is all then let us get back to the case?"

OBJECTION

PRESENT PRINCIPAL KUNO'S INFORMATION

Wright, "Kuno's father was mentally insane, so it's possible he is to. This coupled with the facts that these 2 young men have given us proves that he is in fact insane."

Judge Sabu, "Evidence accepted, but can we please get back at the case in hand? Ranko are you sure you're sane yourself, after all don't you think it's weird that your boyfriend is carrying that much pictures of you?"

Officer,"Thats the girl in the picture, but she looks so different."

Ranko, "What are you implying? That I'm not Ranko?"

OBJECTION

Wright, "Yes that is exactly what we are implying."

Judge Sabu, "Do you have any evidence to support his claim?"

Ryouga, "Yes can the person on the stand please do a back flip?"

OBJECTION

Prosectuor, "How is this going to justify your claims?"

Ranma, "The real Ranko was a master gymnastic. If she can't do a back flip then she's not the real one."

Judge Sabu, "Ranko would you please do a backflip? Huh? Where did she go?"

Wright, "That proves it. She was not the real Ranko."

OBJECTION

Prosecutor, "She may have not been the real Ranko, but that doesn't change the fact that Ryouga's pack was found near the victim's body. Unless you can explain that fact then this case is over."

Wright, (Damn it he's right and I don't have a single piece of evidence that might help me out of this one. I guess the only thing I can do is hope that Ranma and Ryouga reveal their maybe?)

Judge Sabu, "If the defense has nothing else to add then I'm afraid this case is over."

Wright, ...

Judge Sabu, "If that is all then the court finds the suspect Ryouga Hibiki GUIL-

OBJECTION

PRESENT BLOODY SWORD

Wright (Bluffing), "This sword holds the key to all our problems."

THINGS IN COURT RECORD

BLOODY SWORD  
>MYSTERIOUS PIGMARKS<br>TEA KETTLE  
>SPRINKLERS<br>RYOUGA'S INFORMATION  
>RYOUGA'S PACK<br>AUTOPSY REPORT  
>PRINCIPAL KUNO'S INFORMATION<p>

Note:Sorry about the mistakes. Whenever I correct my errors some of it doesn't go through.

NOTE:MY COMPUTER BROKE. I'm posting this through a friends house.


	3. Welcome To Nerima Part 3

Note: Seems like my computer is a hit and miss, meaning that it can work, but randomly. If you don't know what I'm talking about look at my notes from the previous chapter.

Welcome to Nerima Part 3

Judge Sabu, "If that is all, then the court finds the suspect Ryouga Hibiki GUIL-

OBJECTION

PRESENT BLOODY SWORD

Wright (Bluffing), "This hold the key to all our problems."

Prosecutor, "What do you mean?"

Wright, "What I mean is why was this sword still in the crime scene? When detectives are supposed to find and report this stuff."

Prosecutor, "You mean you found it in the crime scene? We already had it." (shows sword) "The only reason why we didn't already show it was because we thought one of our interns let it slip."

Wright, "No an intern did not let it slip. I found it in the crime scene. I propose that someone was trying to use the second sword to frame my client Ryouga Hibiki."

Ranma, "Lemme see both swords!I might know who owns them."

Wright, "Huh? Sure I guess?

Ranma, "I knew it. This sword ain't just any sword. It's the Saotome Family Blade, while this sword is the one that Kuno uses to try and kill me."

Kuno appears out of nowhere.

Kuno, "Very clever. You are thy nemesis for a reason. You hath figured out that it was I who stole your family blade in hopes of trying frame thee."

Wright, "Since when did Ranma say-"

Ryouga (Hissing), "Let the nut case continue."

Kuno, "But it was not I who killed my lunatic of a father. I found him like that and used my blade for good measure. HAHAHAH! Somehow he was able to pull it out. No doubt he was studying magic on how to live on after death. Seeing this I had Sasuke steal your mother's blade and in hopes of framing you stabbed him again."

Ranma, "Blessed those who are mentally insane."

OBJECTION

Prosecutor, "This does not change a thing, and this also answers why there was a sword in the victims back when Ryouga could have killed him without one."

Judge Sabu, "I have to agree with the prosecution. While this affects Mr. Tatewaki greatly, this does not affect the case at hand."

(Note only Ranma and Ryouga can hear this discussion.)

Ranma, "Hey pig boy why don't we just reveal your secret?"

Ryouga, "No way Saotome. If we reveal it here Akane will hate me and I'll be labeled as a freak for life."

Ranma, (In a rare moment of intelligence) "If you really care about Akane, you'll show her. AND even if she doesn't forgive you, you still have Akari. As for the court we can ask them to keep it secret."

Ryouga, "Ranma this is all your fault for being right. Fine, but if I regret it later you're going to bail me out, and we'll only do it if we absolutely need to."

Ranma, "Deal."

(Back to normal discussion.)

Maya, (What in the world are they saying? The only thing I got during the entire thing was the word secret.)

Wright, (Hopefully their talking about revealing Ryouga's secret, because I don't think I can stall any longer with the information I have.)

Judge Sabu, "Is there anything left to be said from both sides?"

Wright, ...

Prosecutor, ...

Judge Sabu, "If not then the court finds the defendant Ryouga Hibiki GUIL-"

OBJECTION

Judge Sabu, "What is it now?"(Seems like my cousin from the states was right. When Phoenix Wright is on the case, I'll never be able to hand out a verdict in peace.)

Ranma, "I object. What if I told you, I knew where Ryouga was during the murder."

Ryouga, (There's no turning back now. Darn you Ranma.)

Wright, "Really? Where? And why was this only brought up now?"(Come on already.)

Ranma, "Here. I suggest you look at this video recording."

VIDEO RECORDING ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD

The video recording shows the backyard, but then all of a sudden a black piglet with a bandana wrapped around it's neck appears from nowhere.

Prosecutor, "What does this have to do with the defendant?"

Ranma, "Everything. What's the time on it say?"

Prosecutor, "I don't know what you are getting at, but the only thing the time has in common with the case is that this was the time the victim died."

Something sparked in Wright's mind.

Wright, (shocked) "Are you saying that this is Ryouga Hibiki?"

Ranma, "That is exactly what I'm saying."

Prosecutor and Judge Sabu, "Absurd. Ryouga Hibiki is a man not a pig.I suggest you stop this nonsense at once."

Ranma, "Whaddya mean nonsense? This ain't nonsense. In fact give me some cold and hot water and I'll show you."

Judge Sabu, "The court refuses to acknowledge this request, until you go see an eyesight doctor and go to a mental ward."

Ryouga, (Oh no he doesn't. Even though the thought of Ranma complying to this request sends me to joy. It''s either this or death, besides I never did anything that bad to Akane. Unless she forced me to. I also never watched Akane change. If I did I would have already died from blood loss.)

Ranma and Ryouga,"Just shut up and give me/him some cold and hot water already."

Judge Sabu (Half scared, half angry.) "Fine, but if this doesn't prove anything then Ryouga will be proclaimed guilty and his friend will go to jail."

10 minutes later

Officer,"Here is the cold and hot water you requested."

Judge Sabu, "Arigato. Put them near the attorney table."

Ranma,"Okay, now everyone watch real close."

Ryouga, (Now there really is no turning back. Maybe death would have been the better option. Am I a man or not. Don't be a coward like that wimp Saotome and run away.)

Ranma poured the cold water all over Ryouga, activating the curse.

The crowd at the courtroom

Akane was furious. There that pervert Ranma actually had the gal to show the court that video of P-chan and claim that it was Ryouga. Then he asked for cold and hot water. Like transforming into a girl was going to help. Sure it would shock a lot of people, but other then that it would be worthless. After all Ryouga didn't have a jusenkyo curse right? After all she saw him fall in the koi pond and sure enough he was still Ryouga. But what was this uneasy feeling in her stomach? When Ranma finally poured the cold water in Ryouga. She did the only thing she could have done. She fainted.

Everyone gasped as Ryouga shrank and shrank until only his clothes was left. What they saw downright shocked them. Coming out of the clothes was the black piglet from the video.

Back at the case

Prosecutor and Judge Sabu, "What sort of trickery is this?"

Ranma, "It's not trickery. It's a curse. Basically somewhere in China is a placed called Jusenkyo; where there are a ton of springs. If you fall into one you take the form of the thing that drowned there last. Ryouga here fell into the spring of drowned piglet. Cold water activates it, but hot water reverses it's effect-"

Wright, "Until the victim get's hit with cold water again. Am I right Ranma?"

Ranma then nodded

Wright,( I can see why the boys were trying to keep it secret)

Maya, "Cool. I bet it's really neat to go there and actually get a cursed form you wanted."

Ranma, (Funny I never thought about it like that.)

Wright, "So that answers the question of where Ryouga was. So it would have had to been impossible for Ryouga to kill the victim."

OBJECTION

Prosecutor, (Still shocked, but is regaining his composure.) "This still does not answer why Ryouga's pack was at the crime scene."

Ranma, " Can I see your notes on Ryouga for a bit."

Wright, "Sure. (At this point he realizes that Ranma would probably help the case more than what he is doing.)

Prosecutor, "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Ranma, "You got the info on pig-boy right, but he just doesn't get lost. He gets teleported to random places for some reason."

Wright, "Prosecutor I might be able to answer that."

PRESENTS RYOUGA'S INFORMATION

Wright, "Ryouga teleports from random places for some reason. So my guest is he turned into a pig and then teleported to the Tendo Dojo."

OBJECTION

Prosecutor, (Now nervous) "Can you prove that there was a water source near the scene. If not then this is simply speculation-"

OBJECTION

PRESENTS SPRINKLERS

Wright, "These sprinklers often catch people off guard. So while he wasn't expecting it he got splashed and turned into a pig."

PRESENTS MYSTERIOUS PIGMARKS

Wright, "I also present this to prove that he indeed turned into a pig, and that's not all.

PRESENTS TEA KETTLE

Wright, "This also proves that he was also trying to get back to his original form." He does this all of this while doing his trademark finger point.

OBJECTION

Prosecutor,(Now really nervous and sweating)" How do we know that hot water turns him back."

OBJECTION

Ranma,"Can uhh people look away for a sort of loses his clothes too"

Everyone looks away (except for the Judge, the prosecutor, and Mr. Wright) and hears a splash, then they hear Ryouga say"Okay you can look now"

Everyone looks and sure enough there in the flesh was Ryouga Hibiki and the glass with the hot water was empty."

Wright, "So that proves it. Ryouga Hibiki did not kill Principal Kuno."

Judge Sabu, "Its been a long trial, but it seems we finally get to end it.(Good riddance. I need to take a nap and maybe consult my mental doctor.) The court finds the defendant Ryouga Hibiki

NOT GUILTY

Judge Sabu,"The court will also ensure that Tatewaki Kuno goes to a mental ward for 9 months where hopefully he'll be cured."

12:00 PM

District Court

Maya, "So what did you think of your first case in Japan Nick?"

Wright, "Well if all my cases are gonna be like that, then I might need to go see a doctor or a therapist."

Ranma, "You better get used to it. If you're planning to live in Nerima. This ward tends to attract weirdness all around. The only other wards that rival it are Juuban, Tomobiki, and that ward where that sick girl lives."

Maya, "Sick girl?"

Ranma, "Yeah. They say that shes gotten almost all known diseases to man."

Somewhere in the Feudal Area a girl that's knows a half-demon sneezed. Somewhere in Tomobiki an alien that can shoot lightning out of her hand sneezed. In a shrine in Juuban 9 girls who are also the defenders of love an justice sneezed.

Wright,"Uhh. Now I really do need to go see a doctor and a therapist."(Maybe going to Japan was a bad idea after all.)

Ranma," So whaddya gonna do now Ryouga."

Ryouga,"Uhh well.1 get away from Akane, 2 try and make it to the farm Akira lives in,3 blame Ranma whenever I get lost, and 4 try and fight Ranma whenever I'm in Nerima without Akane noticing. With that I'm off."

Ranma, (sigh) "We'll see him again in about a weak yelling RANMA PREPARE TO DIE."

Wright, "Really?"

Ranma, "Yeah. I guess it's just the way rolls. Now that your living with us you might want to see the people you guys are going to live with."

Maya," Yay. I bet this will be really neat. Come on Nick.

Wright, (Why do I get the feeling that after this I will REALLY need to go see a doctor and a therapist.)

END OF WELCOME TO NERIMA A.K.A TURNABOUT NERIMA

Note: Since writing only Phoenix Wright for a while is really boring. I'm going to start a second story and do 4 chapters. I'll do another chapter here afterwards and will then swap writing one chapter there then another chapter here. Basically I plan on doing this. Do 3 chapters there,once that's done I'll do another chapter here. Then update vice-versa. So don't expect to see another chapter here for a while, due to my computer randomly crashing. I also promise not to start a third story until either one of the stories are finished. Knowing me I'll probably butcher the series I'm writing about. Its going to be another Ranma crossover. I still also apologize for errors, but since Ranma talks in slang it's going to be kind of hard getting that right without getting an error in, and yes I know that some of the characters aren't acting like they're supposed to. But when your computer keeps on randomly crashing...ugghh


	4. Turnabout Not So Lucky Prologue

AU: Yup I'm not dead yet. It's been a while since I've updated so some grammar mistakes might appear. Also I'm fully aware that I didn't give out the person who killed Principal Kuno. I am going to reveal who killed him eventually though. Just don't expect it in this Turnabout. Also, there's been a change in writing format so it doesn't look like a script anymore. Well then, enjoy the story.

I don't own Phoenix Wright or Ranma 1/2

* * *

><p>Turnabout Not So Lucky Prologue<p>

1:00 PM

"Anyway let's go and fully meet who we're staying with Maya." "Sure thing Nick, maybe we can stay with them our whole trip to Japan." Wright responded "You know that's rude, we'll need to get our own place eventually." At that point Ranma decide to put his own two cents into the conversation and said, "Hmm, I don't think Mr. Tendo will mind you staying that much, but I wonder how long it'll last until he starts getting annoyed at having so many people at his dojo."

"You're right Ranma we better start looking for a house now." "Aww. Nick can't we do that tommorrow." "Fine you act so childish sometimes," Wright responded with a sigh. Maya puffed up her cheeks and denied Wright's accusation. "Make that all the time." Wright thought.

As the trio got closer to the house they started to hear some noise. "Hmm, I wonder that noise is." they all thought.

* * *

><p>Tendo Dojo<p>

4:00 PM

"This is horrible. My sweet and innocent daughter is unconscious." "Well she needed to open her eyes sooner or later." "Sister, how can you be so mean to father like that!" "Where is that useless boy, when you need him." The Tendo house was currently in chaos and it was all, because Akane fainted.

Wright knowing that he would probably get stressed out if he went in their now said, "Ranma how about we go in there tomorrow it seems like err- " "I ain't stupid. I don't want to go in there either. I'll tell them that you'll come around tomorrow. It'll be calmer and here's the small amount of yen you charged."

Wright sighed with relief and thanked Ranma. After that he motioned to Maya and said, "We'll go in there tomorrow, let's sleep at a hotel today."

* * *

><p>At a nearby AnimeManga store

8:42 PM

"Hmm, I wonder what I'll buy. Today's been a disappointment. I was hoping an event would have happened if I went to Nerima, maybe I'll try Juuban next time. I wonder if an event will happen if I stay one more day."

Before she left she stared at a Yaoi Manga. "This looks like the perfect souvenir for Kagamin."

* * *

><p>Great Wild Horse Hotel<p>

10:05 PM

"Looks like I'll have to share a room, cause I spent most of my money on Manga. I only have 1000 yen left. Lucky this place has this offer if the guest says they'll allow it. Maybe my roommate will be interesting.

(Click Sound)

"Oh. She's asleep. I guess I'll find out more about her later. Huh what's this? Haruhi's new soda is only 100 yen for a limited time!

11:00 PM

? POV

"Ughh, I knew I shouldn't have drank all that soda." "Where's this place's bathroom."

One trip to the Bathroom later

(Door opening sound) A girl in a medium outfit, is she cosplaying? If she is I wonder if she knows where I can get one?"

"Looks like she's going away. Better catch her while I still can." Luckily for the girl she didn't even need to rush

Maya POV

"Stupid Nick making me go out here. It's not my fault I left our pay near the vending machine. It's not even that much. After all we are going to stay there for a while. Why did Nick even charge them in the first place?" (I'll tell you why... I needed a plot device.)

"Huh what's a kid doing here. Is she lost?" "Hey kid are you lost do you need me to find your mommy?"

No more POV

The question forgotten the "kid" decided to have some fun.

The "kid' responded,"Yes can you help me." Maya eagerly responded yes determined to help this "child."

"Kay take me to Kasubake." To this Maya started to mumble a bunch of incoherent words with a shocked expression. The "kid" then started laughing to the confusion of Maya."

After a few minutes she started saying, "You might actually get more flustered than Kagamin.I'm not really a kid I'm just your local resident (well maybe not local) otaku and I'm here to try and raise some flags and get events." This just confused Maya even more. "Well never mind what I said, what's your name.. Mines Konata Izumi."

Maya responded by saying her name. "Well see you around Maya Fey. (This meeting so triggered an event. My inner Otaku can feel it.) Konata then left and started going back to her room.

"Hm. She was nice, maybe a bit strange, but nice.""Ah! I better hurry up and go back to our room, before Nick gets worried."

(click sound)

As soon as Konata locked the door she remembered why she wanted to talk to the girl in the first place. She opened the door and started saying something until she noticed nobody was there anymore. With a defeated sigh she closed the door and went to sleep. However, she forgot to lock the door again.

* * *

><p>Great Wild Horse Hotel<p>

1:00 AM

Two sounds of snoring could be heard coming from Konata's hotel room. Amidst the sound of snoring a light creak could be heard.

"There she is Legendary Girl A... I could kill her now." Just as the mysterious figure was about to kill her he/she (wow I didn't think I would actually need to use the he/she for anyone besides Ranma, even though it's a Phoenix Wright crossover) stopped. "No. Instead I'll make her suffer. "

Once the figure left everything looked untouched... except for the growing pile of red coming from one of the two beds.

* * *

><p>Well there we go Turnabout Not So Lucky's Prologue. It's kind of short, but all prologues are short. I'm kind of wondering if I'm using to many transition lines... nah . Besides there were a lot of transitions in this chapter. The next one won't have as many. Also if you're wondering about Konata. I just put her in, because I didn't feel like putting in so many OCs. I know there are a ton of Ranma characters I could use. But I don't feel like having two of them meet and create a reason that they would want to kill each. Also, from what I remember only Ranma, Happosai, Pantyhouse Taro, or maybe Genma have had they're life aimed at. And I kinda doubt that anyone could kill one of them. Unless Taro decides to finally kill Happosai and accuses someone else. But the instant I introduce him it would be kind of easy to see who killed Happosai. EXTRA EXTRA Random crossover characters will appear as a witness, the defendant, or maybe even the killer in some turnabouts. Don't worry they won't stay in Nerima.<p>

Omake

Gumshoe and his Cup Noodles

"Hey Dick I heard that your pay got cut again."

Crying anime tears said person said, "How did you find out?"

"Oh. I was right! Wow... I was just pulling your leg.. can you even afford Cup noodles anymore."

"Of course I can. I got this special deal from a pink haired girl. One yen per cup noodle. Of course it does taste weird.. but it's enough to survive."

"Now excuse me I'm off. I see the blue badger trying to catch a thief and I'm going to assist. Gumshoe away!" With that he jumped off of the Criminal Affairs Building.

Everyone started to panic until they saw Gumshoe starting to fly.

"...So" A random detective started saying "anyone want to go out for some cup noodles."

"To this every detective in the department violently shook their head.

In the scenery a voice was heard. "Looks like my experiment worked. Going to California was a good thing after all." (Cue Evil Laughter)

Well there we go. My first omake. The Ace Attorney games take place in Japan in the Japanese versions and in California in the American Version.


End file.
